girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2010-09-17 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/121408.html Oh please. Don't start. He'll be smug enough as it is.]" --Professor Mezzasalma Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- You gotta love that the guy who relies on electronics to live has, as his secret hidden weapon... an EM pulse generator. Brilliant. It raises the question of why he didn't act the hero , however. --Undomelin 03:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : well, merlot didn't want to kill him, did he? Finn MacCool 10:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Moreover, if Merlot HAD killed Agatha and/or Gil, then Mittelmind might have wanted to make sure he ended up on the winning side -- as he did with Agatha only a few pages previously. I think we should remember that all these people are serious criminals and not to be trusted! --Cantabrian 07:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: Remember that Mittelmind is a mad social scientist - he'd most likely see the interaction of Merlot, Agatha, and Gil as quite fascinating and wouldn't want to interfere (especially since Merlot said at the start that he wasn't interested in the rest of them). Rather like we'd watch animals stalking and preying on each other in the wild. --Zerogee 19:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmm, OK, I really had no clue that Pinkie was all the way back at the top of the hole in the room with the Fun Sized Killer Dog Thing they were working on. I thought she was just upstairs in general, messing about in a lab to create something to cause more havoc. Did I miss some obvious visual clues given earlier? And I'm sorry about Diaz - I rather liked him. --Zerogee 04:25, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : Us, neither. I think the authors left it ambiguous until today. --Rej :Professor Mezzasalma tends towards the dramatic. Plus it looks like he expects the dead Doctor Mittelmind to make a full recovery. The good Doctor probably has a Si Vales Vales (I am well if I am well) reboot built in. Doctor, heal yourself. --Rej ¤¤? 04:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: i guess you mean "si valeo valeo" ("vales" is second person singular). Finn MacCool 10:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes, I get the impression that it's just a matter of flipping a couple of breakers, giving him a zap, and maybe kicking him hard to bring Mittelmind back -- though Snaug carrying on like that makes me wonder (but she may do that every time he gets killed). --Zerogee 11:24, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: I expect Snaug to lament piteously for almost a whole page, then press the button to reanimate him and carry on as if nothing had happened. :-) Brrokk 13:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Don't forget that as a Birthday present Mittlemind wipes Snaugs memory every year to get rid of those tramatizing thoughts so she may actually not remember him ever dying before. --Sirwilson95 10:21 (EST) September 17, 2010 ::: If she's very visibly upset, maybe von Zinzer will try to comfort her - and bear in mind that her master is or was a mad social scientist, and she's surely learned a lot about such things from her long service. Mskala 19:15, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : Even if he doesn't have a reset, he still has a room full of sparks that now owe him a favor. "Brought you back from the dead" kind of cancels out the whole "saved your life" thing. The big problem now is getting everyone to agree on a method before the brain becomes unusable. They may have to take him down to Lu's lab to find the equipment they need. Hopefully Theo and Slepnir are finished with their little "project" by now.Werewolfboy 00:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Dont feel to bad about Diaz , Dieing is an occupational hazard for sparks, he'll be up and good as new in no time. P.S. All you need is a undamaged head to make a construct, and the good doctor looks like this wont be his first reconstruction, Agathahetrodyne 05:00, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : Well, he was "brained," and hard enough to be fatal at that. Such an injury implies a rather drastic degree of damage to the head (and the brain, for that matter). 09:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Yeah, it's the brained part that makes me think Diaz may now be more than just pining for the fjords. And frankly, when you have a big honking hunk of metal that shoots marshmallows, that's the only way to actually kill someone with it. --Zerogee 11:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Dont start, he'll be smug enough as it is, to me means that they plan on resurecting him fairly soon. and Prof Messasalma did say that Diaz's cannon killed Diaz not the blow to the head. Agathahetrodyne 18:03, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : No, he says Mittlemind's pulse cannon "killed him" -- "him" refers to Doctor Mittelmind himself. In panel 3 Mezzasalma unambiguously said "She killed Diaz" , and in panel 4 explains that she did so by braining him with the marshmallow gun. --Undomelin 19:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : I think the "smug enough" comment is just the talk of a spark with little contact with reality (although they may resurrect him). Prof Messasalma says "she Zola killed him", the pulse canon was in Doctor Mittelmind and killed Doctor Mittelmind. Professor Diaz is not shown in the comic so we can't judge his injuries. Argadi 19:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page